


The Peace Offering

by Buttercup_Ali



Series: ATLA and ALOK a/b/o fics [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha - Freeform, F/F, alpha/beta/omega, beta, omega - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24758611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttercup_Ali/pseuds/Buttercup_Ali
Summary: The only way to end the wars between the nations and Republic City is for the nations to unite with a political marriage. Korra/Asami, Azula/Ty Lee, Zuko/Mai
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato, Mai/Zuko (Avatar), mentions of
Series: ATLA and ALOK a/b/o fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790494
Comments: 11
Kudos: 308





	The Peace Offering

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Violence blood and gore, dubious/non consensual sex. You've been warned.

The Peace Offering

Firelord Ozai always thought of himself as a conquerer. When he declared war on the Earth Empire he thought it would be an easy victory but the Great Uniter Kuvira proved to be a powerful adversary. The battles were bloody and evenly matched every time. The field always ended up littered with bloody soldiers impaled on large shards of Earth and burnt to unrecognizable crisps. 

When his son and heir Zuko told him that they had to come to treaty before both kingdoms were destroyed, Ozai was so angry he burned off half of Zuko's face. It was only when Azula insisted on the same that the stubborn Firelord finally agreed to meet with the Great Uniter herself. 

Aang, the leader of the peaceful Air Nation, was the pacifier in the negotiations making sure to keep the peace and come up with a plan to appease both parties. 

He was calm and patient as the two rulers got in several arguments and easily stopped burst of blue fire and large rocks with his airbending when they lost their cool. At the end, the agreement was finally made. 

Ozai wanted more heirs for his throne and Kuvira wanted Republic City back as part of her Empire. The problem was that Republic City was completely run by Equalists. The nonbenders defended themselves fiercely and they would not take lightly to the Fire Nation or Earth Empire's demands. 

Fortunately Aang was extremely intelligent and he had a very good plan. 

...

Aang waited patiently in the large office of the President of Republic City. He was very glad they overthrew that Blood bender in disguise Amon because he was far too unreasonable to work with. The new President was much more sensible and intelligent and Aang was certain he could come to an agreement without the need for further violence. 

"Master Aang," President Hiroshi Sato said stepping into the room with a large amount of caution. "It's brave of you to come here." 

"Hello President Sato," Aang greeted with a respectful bow. "I know benders aren't allowed within your city limits but I needed to talk with you urgently." 

Hiroshi glared at him and sat at his desk tensely. "The only reason I even allowed it is because Airbenders are peaceful by nature. What is it that you want?" 

"I understand that you have been at war with the Water Tribes for quite a while now, yes?" Aang said. 

Hiroshi scoffed. "If I wanted a treaty I would have contacted the Air Nation myself Master Aang. I can handle those Waterbenders all on my own thank you very much." 

"Maybe so," Aang said. "But can you also handle the Fire Nation and the Earth Empire?" 

Hiroshi bristled at that. "W-what?" 

"I was negotiating a peace treaty between the Fire Nation and the Earth Empire and the only agreement they seemed to come to was their interest in Republic City." 

Hiroshi shot up out of his chair fear and anger etching on his face. "W-what do they want?" 

"Firelord Ozai wants two powerful nonbending Omegas to produce heirs with his children," Aang said. "And Great Uniter Kuvira wants to add Republic City to her Empire." 

"Never!" Hiroshi spat his face turning beet red. "We will never submit to Kuvira's reign and I know how those Fire Nation scum treat Omegas and I will not send two of my strongest fighters to be bred and kept in some harem!" 

"That's why I came up with a plan to protect you," Aang said. 

Hiroshi raised an eyebrow at him then sat back down. "I'm listening." 

"Kuvira will never attack if you have the protection of the Water Tribe," Aang said. 

Hiroshi narrowed his eyes. "I told you Master Aang, I don't need any negotiations of peace between us and those waterbending savages." 

"Kuvira's forces can only get here through the ocean," Aang said. "She will never try to come conquer Republic City if she knows you have an army of Waterbenders ready to destroy her ships." 

Hiroshi growled an alpha growl hoping to subdue the omega, but Aang remained calm and patient. "And what makes you think those selfish savages will agree to help us?" 

"A peace offering," Aang said. "I am married to one of the Chieftans on the Southern Water Tribe and in their traditions, marriage means a complete and total addition to their family. With our marriage alone, we have the entire force of the Water Tribe protecting Air Nation temples all over the world." 

Hiroshi's eyes widened. "Are you suggesting a political marriage?" 

Aang nodded. "The marriage will stop Kuvira from attacking and I will be able to negotiate with her a way that she will be happy with maybe a trade deal of some sort with the Earth Empire and Republic City and will abandon her desire to conquer it." 

Hiroshi frowned. "And Firelord Ozai? I know he is not afraid of any waterbenders." 

"He isn't but he's asking for much less than Kuvira," Aang said. "Talk to your most powerful Omegas, tell them the complete truth about what will be expected of them if they choose to become the mates of Ozai's children and then let two of them volunteer." 

"Volunteer? It's more of a sacrifice!" Hiroshi cried. 

"But it's their choice," Aang said. 

Hiroshi growled in annoyance. "Perhaps that could work but the Water Tribe and Republic City have been enemies for decades! They will never agree to a political marriage!" 

"Like I said President Sato," Aang said patient as always regardless of the wave of Alpha aggression. "I am married to a Water Tribe chieftan I know firsthand what the tribe needs and you have it." 

"And what is that exactly?" Hiroshi said raising a brow. 

"You need the protection of a waterbending army and they need steel to build new structures since many of the polar icecaps have been melting." 

Hiroshi looked stunned. "Steel? They need steel?" 

"And your city is the most abundant in steel after the Fire Nation who aren't as generous in trade negotiations," Aang said. 

"I don't know Master Aang..." 

"Your options are limited President Sato," Aang said. "Either you keep up the senseless war with the Water Tribe and get conquered by the Earth Empire and all your Omegas taken by force by Firelord Ozai or you set up this peace offering and appease Kuvira and Ozai and keep Republic City safe and independent." 

Hiroshi frowned. "I suppose I don't have much of a choice. I have quite a few generals who would be willing to sacrifice themselves for a political marriage with one of their generals." 

Aang looked a bit grim. "I'm sorry President Sato but a general to general marriage will not be enough to pacify a bloody war that has lasted nearly two decades. The Head Chief of the Water Nation, Tonraq, has an unmated Alpha daughter at ripe mating age. All his other pups are already mated or engaged. A marriage to her would carry enough status and power to end all hostilities." 

Hiroshi frowned. "An omega general wouldn't be unacceptable wouldn't it?" 

"You have an Omega daughter around the same age..." 

"No!" Hiroshi cried slapping his hands on his desk in anger. "She's my last remaining pup! All my other pups died in the battles with the Water Tribe! How can I just give her away to the daughter of the Chief of a Nation who slaughtered all my other children and my mate!" 

"War is bloody and often has deep losses President Sato, that's why the Air Nation always vouches for peace," Aang said. "The damages left behind by war can be irrevocable and unforgivable but with peace you can stop more of those tragedies from occurring." 

Hiroshi looked distressed. "But they are savages! And my daughter..." 

"And what will happen to your daughter if you don't do this President Sato," Aang said. "Your city will fall surely, the Air Nation as powerful as we are cannot stop a whole battalion, and your daughter will likely be killed by Kuvira or shipped off to the Fire Nation to be auctioned off like cattle to Firelord Ozai's children." 

Hiroshi gulped with wide eyes. "Oh spirits, no. Please." 

"I mated with a Water Tribe Alpha," Aang said gently. "They have great respectful traditions. Your daughter will be treated with honor. Unlike the traditions of the Earth Empire and Fire Nations, the Water Tribe worship their omegas." 

Hiroshi sighed in defeat. "The Earth Empire believes in mating with multiple Omegas to continually breed and the Fire Nation never let Omegas return bites and just use them as human incubators. I suppose if I had to choose an alpha for my daughter..." 

"She would be treated well, I promise," Aang said smiling gently. "Besides this marriage will make you incredibly powerful. You don't have the same rhetoric as your predecessor Amon. Your goal is no longer to end all benders but to become as powerful and equal to them." 

Hiroshi perked up and gleam of pride crossed his face. "No one would ever underestimate Republic City again!" 

Aang smiled and extended his hand. "So. Do we have a deal?" 

...

Asami was outraged. How could her father agree to something like this?! Asking for two Omega volunteers to mate with the children of Firelord Ozai and then marrying her off to the daughter of the Chief of those...savages. 

And worse off was that he was working with an Airbender to negotiate with the Chief and that Earth Empire bitch. She could see them talking and negotiating in their office, three powerful alphas controlled by the meek Airbending omega. 

How was he  doing that though? 

If she was forced to marry and mate with that Water Tribe savage at the very least she would like to know how to control her like that. She will be the property of NO ONE! Omega instincts be damned! She spent her entire life learning martial arts, mastering the lightning gloves, becoming a chi blocking master, and inventing heat and pregnancy blocking suppressants so that she wouldn't become an alpha cum slave like the rest of the goddamn omegas in this fucking city. 

Even now, as she's writhing in rage about having to marry the savage, the other omega warriors are buzzing with excitement at the possibility of becoming the Fire brats' mates. 

"Oh shut up all of you thirsty bitches!" 

Asami looked up at Mai, one of their top omega warriors and smiled. Asami really liked her. She was fierce and gave zero fucks about everything most of the time. Plus her knife throwing skills were...top notch.

"I am not gonna stand here and let you become a cum buckets to those spoiled brats!" Mai yelled at them. "I was born in the Fire Nation. As a nonbender even my own parents treated me horribly and I have seen the horrible traditions they put Omegas through during mating." 

"Me too," Ty Lee, one of the best Chi blockers in their army, added. "My dad wanted to sell me as cattle the moment I presented especially because I wasn't a firebender like him AND also an omega. That's why I ran away to the circus and then ended up here. Believe me you don't want to volunteer for this." 

"So what then?" another one of the omegas said. "None of us volunteers, and then we get in a war with the Fire Nation?" 

Mai frowned. "I'll volunteer." 

"What!" Ty Lee cried gripping her hand. 

"Mai no!" Asami said running to her other side. 

Mai looked fierce and determined and she knew that once Mai looked like that there was nothing that convince her otherwise. "I was born in the Fire Nation. My father and brother are firebenders. It is where I belong." 

"Well if you're going I'm going!" Ty Lee said gripping her arm. 

Mai looked at her sadly. "Ty Lee you worked really hard to escape your family. You were the only nonbender in a litter of six and the only omega. You can't just submit yourself exactly like your father wanted you to." 

"Well you're my best friend and we do everything together Mai," Ty Lee said determined. "You will not do this alone." 

Asami scoffed. "No come on, we can fight the Fire Nation! We will be allies with the savages now!" 

Everyone's eyes were on Asami now and she could feel their pity. It made her seethe with anger once more. If she had to sacrifice herself to that savage so that they could have waterbender allies to protect against the Earth Empire then why couldn't they protect them against the Fire Nation and avoid sacrificing her two closest friends to their disgusting patriarchy. 

"Asami," Mai said placing a gentle hand on her forearm. "You know the Fire Nation is ruthless, even with a waterbender army backing us up. It will be worse if we are all taken as slaves. Why sacrifice all of us when it can all be avoided with just the two of us?" 

"Yeah," Ty Lee added with a gentle smile. "Me and Mai have been through worse. We will be okay." 

"You'll be cum buckets and pup machines!" Asami said with a scoff. "You will be slaves!" 

"You're not the only one who needs to sacrifice themselves Asami," Mai said. 

"Yeah we love Republic City," Ty Lee said. "This is our way of keeping it safe after taking us in when we were running away." 

"We are all refugees," Asami said. "I still think we can fight. If we can just..." 

"Asami," Ty Lee took both of her hands in her own. "You need to give it up." 

Asami's eyes filled with tears. "I don't want to mate with that...savage!" 

"And we don't wanna mate with the Fire brats," Mai said firmly. "But we have to. For our people." 

Asami dropped her shoulders as Ty Lee hugged her into her chest. "For our people."

...

Azula was livid. She couldn't believe her father was making her partake in this archaic sexist tradition. Just because she and Zuko were conceived like that as well as all her ancestors before them doesn't mean they have to do it too! 

Of course Azula didn't have a say anything. Princess and all as she was, she was literally the only female alpha in the entire Fire Nation. She was far too outnumbered by greedy alpha men to be able to enact any sort of change. 

Zuko expressed his outrage at the tradition in private but she knew he wouldn't bring it up to her father especially after being burned the last time he tried to speak out. She certainly didn't want to lose half her face either so she had to go through with it. 

The handmaidens had been prepping her all day long. Apparently the two omegas from Republic City arrived this morning, both unmated and both members of the Fire Nation. 

Ozai had been buzzing all morning about how that increased the chances of them having firebending pups and pushed the ceremony to that evening. 

"Remember Princess Azula," Li said placing her armor firmly on her shoulders. "You don't want to delay. The girl will be lubricated and waiting. Knot her quickly then bite her throat. Do not worry about her pleasure and don't let her bite you in return." 

Lo, who was adjusting Zuko's armor beside her added, "You want to make sure to release all your cum into them so that the chances of conception are higher. Prince Zuko you will go first as the eldest." 

Azula grimaced. So disgusting. "Do I have to watch?" 

"It's tradition Princess," Li said adjusting her hair to the usual top knot. "The heirs you two will produce tonight will be royalty! To witness their conception is an honor." 

"It's barbaric and completely sexist," Azula snapped. "As a woman I reject this completely." 

"So do I sis, but you know what will happen if we refuse," Zuko said shifting nervously. 

Azula rolled her eyes. "I knew you were a virgin." 

Zuko bristled. "Wha--am not!" 

"You're red as a tomato Zu-zu," Azula said laughing. "You never stuck your dick in anyone ever and now your first time will be in front of your father and sister." 

Zuko looked like he was gonna vomit. "Well you have to do it in front of us too. How am I gonna stop myself from vomiting?" 

"Don't look at her Prince Zuko," Lo said to him. "Just watch her omega instead." 

"Ew," Zuko crinkled his nose in disgust. 

"Same," Azula said. "I plan on keeping my eyes closed." 

"Your father will not be pleased," Li warned. 

Azula slapped her hands away aggressively and snapped, "if I have to do his stupid tradition, I'm going to do it my way!" 

"Azula," Zuko said gripping her shoulder. "Don't be stupid! He will burn you!" 

"Unlike you Zuko, I am no virgin and I have a reputation to uphold," Azula said. "And I also have no intention of watching my brother knot someone in the middle of a room full of male alphas." 

Zuko frowned. "I'm just looking out for you." 

"You know how you can help?" Azula said to him. "When you become Firelord, get rid of this fucking tradition." 

Zuko scoffed. "It's the first thing I will do." 

Ozai stepped into the chamber decked out in his royal robes and crown. "The omegas are prepared," he said. "They are naked and lubricated and their heats have been triggered. Zuko as the eldest you get first pick and Azula you will take the other one." 

Azula grit her teeth but Zuko stopped her from saying anything that would get her burned by stepping in front of her and saying, "yes father." 

Ozai turned on his heel. "Come along." 

Zuko and Azula followed Ozai into the large viewing room. They were immediately assaulted with the heavy scent of the omegas' heats and Azula wanted to vomit when she saw all the noble alphas struggling to contain themselves in their seats. 

Not a single woman in sight but the two omegas that were bound side by side on a large bed in the center of the room. 

The chamber was dim, only lit by a few torches. The only non alphas in the room were the beta guards that were standing around the bed protectively. They were the only ones who wouldn't be swayed to temptation and Azula knew them all to be excellent firebenders who would burn any of these disgusting alpha nobles without hesitation. 

Azula's face turned from a disgusted snarl to a sadistic smirk when she imagined the guards burning these disgusting spectators. Ozai led them to the throne that was right beside the bed. There was a man there in a Fire Nation governor's clothes and a noble surrounded by five male alphas who all looked the same. 

They were litter mates, Azula noted. 

"Zuko, Azula," Ozai said. "This is Governor Ukano, he is a powerful firebender and the father of one of your candidates, Mai. She is the one on the right." 

Azula and Zuko looked at the black-haired girl who tied down on her hands and knees and struggling very hard to control her heat. Azula noticed that Zuko gulped audibly and his eyes widened. Azula scoffed. Guess the other one is mine then. 

"This is Nobleman Ty Kun," Ozai presented the other man. "He is a firebender from the eastern province and these are his sons, who are all alpha firebenders. His daughter Ty Lee, is last of this litter." 

Azula looked at the other girl. Her brown hair was in a braid and she was not faring as well as Mai in controlling her heat. She was sweating and squirming anxiously and Azula felt a pang of sympathy when she saw the tears in her eyes. 

She yanked Zuko close to her, making him snap out of his longing stares at Mai, "Zuko, they are unwilling. I can't do this." 

"You must Azula," Zuko whispered urgently to her. "Father will punish you severely." 

"That Ty Lee girl is crying," Azula insisted. "You obviously want the other one, but I as a woman, can't just go to that girl who is obviously not consenting and just...knot her." 

Zuko looked grim. "If you don't care about the punishment father would give you, just imagine what they would do to her." 

Azula gulped and looked around at the leering alphas growling and snarling ready to pounce if not for the beta guards stopping them. Azula's heart lurched. If she didn't do it, the fate of this girl would be far worse. 

"Zuko," Ozai said. "Choose your mate and produce an heir!" 

The room erupted in excited cheers at that and Zuko nervously walked up to Mai who glared at him but offered no other resistance. 

Azula didn't watch. She focused her eyes on the other girl, Ty Lee. She looked so scared and vulnerable but her heat was also incredibly intoxicating. Regardless of her feelings towards this barbarity, she couldn't help to stiffen to full length underneath her pants. 

She heard Zuko grunt then glanced back at him. He was already knotting her and releasing himself, his teeth latched onto the cord of her shoulder.

Azula grimaced in disgust and quickly averted her eyes to Mai's face. The omega looked pained and distressed but at the same time was trembling through her own orgasm. 

Azula watched in horror as the guards untied Mai and helped her and Zuko sit together on the throne beside Ozai's since they were still knotted together. 

"All hail Prince Zuko!" the crowd of alphas roared jumping around like caged animals. 

Ozai lifted a fist in victory releasing a burst of blue fire. "To my first set of grandpups! Now. Azula, take your mate." 

Azula hesitated and Zuko gave her a pleading anxious look. Azula swallowed her nerves and walked to Ty Lee who trembled hard and whimpered her tears. 

Azula knelt behind her and pulled out her cock and slowly forming knot out of her armor. She would not lower her pants and expose her ass like Zuko had done as she did not want any of those leering alphas to leer at her. 

Ty Lee looked back her with eyes that screamed desperation but also fear. She hesitated again. She couldn't do this. How could anyone rape someone against their will and live with themselves? Even with all her alpha instincts screaming at her to take and breed and bite, she couldn't make herself move. Azula had taken various lives before, tortured Earth Empire prisoners, and even beaten innocent people for disobeying her, but this...This she couldn't do. 

"What are you waiting for Azula?" Ozai's growl sent a chill of terror down her spine. 

"Take her or I will!" one of the alphas of the crowd yelled out threatening to jump over the railing. 

The beta guards produced fireballs in defense but Azula didn't need them. With a growl of anger she raised her fingers and sent a giant bolt of electricity straight into his chest killing him instantly. 

The room quieted down in terror and Ozai laughed in glee. "What do you plan to do Azula? Kill them all? Claim your mate or I will order the guards away so these other hungry alphas can have a turn." 

Azula saw Ty Lee look at her with absolute dread. "Please," she whispered. "I rather it be you." 

Azula growled softly sent out small wisps of fire to release Ty Lee's hands from the rope then gripped her hips. She flipped her roughly onto her back making the girl yelp in surprise. 

"What are you doing Azula!" Ozai snapped. 

Azula looked at him and snapped her teeth in an alpha manner. "No one will dictate how I take my mate!" 

Ozai narrowed her eyes in fury but then smirked. "You will produce strong alpha heirs Azula. Proceed." 

Azula turned back to Ty Lee and gave her a sympathetic look as she positioned herself in between the brunette's legs. "I am sorry," she whispered to her. 

Ty Lee looked at her with wide eyed shock as Azula gripped her length and slowly shoved it into Ty Lee's aching warm hole. Ty Lee hissed and gripped Azula's armored shoulders. 

"I will try to make this feel good for you," Azula breathed into her ear, staying as still as possible to let her adjust. 

She didn't have to wait for long because Ty Lee's heat was burning and it was the omega herself who started anxiously thrusting her hips. Azula ignored the groans of approval around her and focused only on her new mate. 

She started pumping her hips in and out in slow languid motions groaning softly when Ty Lee moaned and slid her fingers into Azula's hair. Azula kept her pace slow and steady until she saw the brunette's eyes flutter shut in pleasure. 

Azula was already struggling to hold on, her growing knot pressing against her fluttering entrance. She started snapping her hips faster, groaning when Ty Lee's moans grew and she started arching up desperately. 

"Cum for me omega," Azula grumbled into her ear moving as hard and fast as she could. 

Ty Lee responded with a keening cry, her body jolting into hard shudders. Azula groaned loudly when she felt the fluttering around her cock tightening to the point where she couldn't move anymore. 

With one hard thrust she pushed her knot in with one wet pop and immediately Ty Lee came again. Azula was dizzy with pleasure as she felt Ty Lee's tight muscles milk her knot and her length hungrily. 

With a long growl Azula sunk her teeth into her throat marking her permanently. Ty Lee came even harder when she did that and Azula started releasing with short jagged thrusts. Spurt after spurt shot out of her cock deep into Ty Lee's womb and Azula never felt so good in her entire life. 

She released her throat and glanced over at Ozai and her brother. Zuko and Mai had separated and were both sitting beside each other shifting uncomfortably and Ozai was watching with a satisfied smirk on his face. 

Azula felt rage shoot down her spine. She did it her way but she still did exactly what Ozai wanted and she couldn't stand that. 

She turned back to Ty Lee who was still trembling in ecstasy andbared her neck in a clear invitation. 

She heard the loud gasps from the spectators and heard Ozai's angry cry of, "Azula, what are you doing!?" 

Ty Lee lurched forward on instinct and sank her teeth in. Azula gasped and shuddered as another orgasm ripped violently through her body and she poured more and more of herself. She could see Ty Lee's womb expanding and couldn't believe she had so much in her. 

It was another few minutes before Azula collapsed on top of Ty Lee completely spent. 

"You insolent girl!" Ozai shot up out of his throne but Zuko blocked him. 

"Father, please," he insisted. "She did what you wanted. Just leave it be." 

Ozai growled. "Fine. Guards. Take the Prince, Princess, and their new mates to their bedrooms. You will not leave there until both of your mates are pregnant." 

...

The ceremony was pleasant. Asami, had to admit, even though these people were savages and it was so cold Asami was sure her goddamn nipples would fall off, the ceremony was quite beautiful. The spiritual lights fluttered in the clear sky that she never ever saw in Republic City and the natives danced joyfully to beautiful music that Asami had never heard before. 

The omega airbender, his alpha wife, and her beta brother ran the ceremony together uniting the Water Tribe with Republic City and Asami watched nauseated as her father and the chief shook hands and promised each other steel trade and protection respectively. 

She finally saw her bride to be towards the end of the ceremony when her father walked her through a arch of water bended by several benders. She was beautiful. That was undeniable but it still didn't stop her from being a savage just like everyone else in this filthy cold village. 

She was shorter than her by a few inches but her scent was raw powerful alpha and her muscles were chiseled but still beautifully feminine. 

She never really liked women before but this one definitely got her attention. Her bright blue eyes were intoxicating and when she smiled at Asami, her knees felt weak. 

What the hell is going on? She can't be feeling anything for this savage. She snuck in her suppressants when her father wasn't looking. She would not allow this beast to trigger her heat and then impregnate her with pups. She lost the war sure but she would win all the little battles. 

She wished she would stop smiling so kindly and sweetly at her though. She was far too pretty to be a savage and Asami found herself wishing she wasn't. 

"This is a grand joyous occasion," the airbender's wife said. "I am grand Chieftan and master healer Katara, and I am honored to solidify this union that will bring an end to a decades long bloody war between the Water Tribe and Republic City." 

The Tribe as well as the Republic City Army erupted in loud claps and cheers. Asami looked at them in surprise. She had fought alongside this army for years and she had seen how ruthless they were but now they seemed...relieved? 

"This war was started by Amon over 20 years ago," Katara said. "I was only 12 at the time and I didn't understand why nonbenders wanted to end us, and then I discovered that Amon was actually a bloodbender who wanted to get revenge but still the war continued." 

Asami's eyes widened. Amon? The great hero of Republic City. The Martyr who encouraged her to keep fighting. Was a bender? She looked at her father for confirmation and only saw guilt there. 

Asami felt a surge of anger. How could her father keep this from her? If the war was nothing more than Amon's personal vendetta, why were they still fighting for an entire decade after Amon died? 

"We fought for so long that we even forgot why were doing it," Katara continued with a hint of sadness that made Asami's heart lurch. "So many senseless deaths. So much destruction and devastation. But now, today, it will all finally come to an end." 

Asami wanted to cry. No it couldn't all be a lie. Her vendetta. Her convictions. Her passions! All of it! A lie? 

"With the union of President Sato's daugher Asami to the daughter Chief of the Northern and Southern tribes, Korra," Katara continued. "The Water Tribes and Republic City will now become one. As a family we will protect one another and give aid whenever and wherever needed. We are now allies for now until forever, and may the future pups of this couple pave the way to a new generation of acceptance and love." 

Asami gasped when Katara started bending a large wave of water around their bodies forcing them to step closer together. "With this bond of spirit water," Katara said. "Asami Sato of Republic City and Korra of the Southern Water Tribe will be united in heart, body, and soul from now until forever and beyond."

Asami gasped when the spirit water washed over her and Korra soaking them from head to toe. She expected to be freezing cold but the water was actually warm and actually started to make her feel extremely hot. 

She started sweating so badly that she wanted to actually take off clothing regardless of snow and ice all around them. Her eyes widened when she felt that familiar insistent throbbing between her legs. 

No way. She took suppressants before this. This couldn't be happening! How did they...

The scent hit her nose so suddenly she nearly doubled over from the force of it. A rutting alpha. And not just any rutting alpha. Her new wife. 

Korra's eyes were open wide and wild and Asami could see the bulge between her legs getting harder and harder. 

The spirit water. That must have caused their heat and rut respectively. But how? 

"Go forth new couple!" Katara said cheerfully. "Mate while we celebrate this joyous union!" 

Cheers erupted again but this time music started blaring loudly and people started dancing wildly. Even the Republic City soldiers broke rank and joined in on the festivities. 

Hiroshi grabbed Asami's arm and started leading her to a large tent deep in the tribe where it was dark and far away from the festivities. Beside her Korra was being led by Tonraq and she could tell the alpha was struggling to maintain self control. 

They guided them into the tent, then without saying a word zipped it shut and left. Asami was alone with her new wife and her body was on fire. No. No no no! She refused to be a slave to her instincts. She had to fight it!

Korra, though visibly struggling, sat down on the bed and looked at her calmly. "We don't have to do anything. It hurts real bad but I can hold it." 

Asami scoffed. "You expect me to believe that?" 

"I know you are only doing this to bring peace to our homes," Korra said gritting her teeth. "So am I. But it can just be that. We don't have to give in to our instincts." 

Asami looked at her in wide eyed shock. "Are you sure you're an alpha? You look like an alpha, you definitely smell like an alpha, but you don't sound like one." 

"We aren't like the other nations Asami," Korra said softly. "Here we cherish our omegas. Our omegas carry our pups and raise them. We do not own them and they aren't our property. In our tradition it is the omega's pleasure that comes first and it's the omega who chooses whether to give or bear a bite."

Asami's eyes were wide. "Are you--are you serious?" 

Korra moved to her knees before her submissively and said, "If you choose me to satisfy your heat and become your mate I will be honored to serve such a beautiful and strong omega, but if not then we can just do everything we need to politically to keep the peace." 

Asami let out a small laugh. "I can't believe this. You? Serve me?" 

Korra looked at her with a dark gaze. Asami could see her internal struggle. Probably her internal alpha was roaring at the thought of being submissive to an omega but she held strong. 

Asami bit her lip. This is one strong alpha. Any other alpha would have lost control already and taken her by force. 

Korra crawled up to Asami with desperation in her eyes. "Let me please you omega." 

Asami snapped. With a harsh breath undid her ceremonial robes and shoved them off her shoulders. She was wearing nothing underneath and she saw Korra's eyes widen in appreciation. 

Asami's breath was harsh and labored as she gripped the back of Korra's head and pulled her right to her crotch. Korra didn't hesitate. 

With a low growl, the waterbender gripped Asami's hips tightly and started sliding her tongue up and down her warmth. Asami moaned loudly, fire shooting down her spine. 

Her heat was intense and made it hard to even breath. Korra's mouth on her was enough but also not enough at the same time. 

She didn't have to guide the Water Tribe girl at all. Korra knew exactly what to do. Her tongue swirled around Asami's clit then would slide down and push into her warmth. She kept doing it over and over again until Asami was trembling and dizzy and biting her lip hard to stop from begging. 

Korra took mercy on her then wrapped her lips around Asami's clit in a tight seal. On the first suck Asami lurched forward with a cry, on the second suck Asami started shaking out of control and started seeing stars behind her eyes, and on the third suck it was all over. 

Asami's warmth pulsed and contracted and Korra moaned as hot fluids flooded her mouth and down her chin. Korra's arms were as strong and powerful as they looked and she easily held Asami up when her knees buckled from the force of the orgasm. 

When Asami came down from the high she realized that her heat had not calmed down in the least. Her body was screaming at her to get down on her hands and knees for this alpha and let her fuck her hard and knot her and pour everything into her until there was nothing left. Instead she held on strong to her convictions and shoved Korra back until she was sitting with her back against the bed looking up at her with darkened blue eyes that looked nearly black. 

"Robe off," Asami breathed. 

Korra didn't hesitate. She yanked off her ceremonial robe and threw it aside. Asami's breath hitched. Naked, Korra was a female Adonis. Her abs and legs were lean and toned and looked incredibly powerful. Her cock was large and standing up straight at attention, leaking precome from the tip. 

Asami couldn't stand it anymore. She moved onto her knees to straddle Korra's hips then lined herself up. She saw Korra's face crunch up in agony trying to control herself and knew that the alpha was moments away from losing it. All of a sudden Asami wanted to know what that would be like. 

With a playful smirk she gripped onto Korra's shoulders and slid onto the aching cock below her as slowly and tortuously as possible. 

Korra let out a long whine and bared her teeth. "Stop teasing me omega." 

Asami moved slowly and took up inch by inch until she took her entire length. She moaned loudly and cried, "oh alpha you fill me so good. It barely fits in me." 

"Asami," Korra warned in a small whimper. "I'm gonna lose control, please." 

Asami's eyes flashed to her in challenge and she started bouncing up and down slowly and moving her hips in figure 8 movements. Asami bit her lip and gripped Korra's shoulders even tighter. Though she was teasing and deliberately tempting her new mate to alpha oblivion, Asami was finding it extremely difficult to not ride her as hard as she could until Korra was pouring her hot cum into her womb. She wanted it. She wanted it so bad she would cry if she didn't get it. 

Asami kept her movements firm and deliberate and saw the exact moment where Korra lost herself to her inner alpha. It was a gleam in her eyes and a growl and then Asami found herself on her back on the ground with her legs on Korra's shoulders. 

Korra gripped Asami's thighs so tightly Asami thought they would probably bruise and became lost in a hard rut. Asami wailed into the empty tent as Korra pounded into her with a force that made her head spin. All that could be heard were Asami's cries rising in volume, Korra's low grunts, and the rhythmic slapping of Korra's thighs on Asami's ass. 

Asami's convictions slipped away and her heat took over completely. She could think of nothing else but letting her alpha fuck her and bite her and knot her and fill her with so much cum it wouldn't be able to fit in her belly. 

"Take me alph...mmm Korra," Asami moaned yanking Korra's neck down to her and making the angle deeper. "Fuck me till I can't move anymore. Give me your knot! Fill me with your cum. Please Korra! Please!" 

Korra moaned loudly at that and slammed their lips together in a violent kiss. It was sloppy and messy with tongues and teeth but Asami didn't care because she could feel Korra's knot starting to form and press against her entrance. 

Korra's pace was absolutely brutal and every time their hips slammed together again Asami could feel the knot prodding her. Asami tried to meet each thrust and pull the knot in with desperate whimpers. She wanted it. She wanted it badly but Korra wasn't giving it to her. 

Asami lurched upwards and sank her teeth into Korra's throat hard. She latched on tight feeling Korra's pace falter on top of her and hearing her cry of surprise. She tasted the coppery blood on her tongue and wrapped her hands around Korra's lower back making it clear what she wanted. 

Korra was groaning desperately and shaking hard when Asami finally released her throat and licked the mating mark she had created. Asami bared her throat in invitation and moaned out, "knot me Korra. I want to feel your cum inside me. I want to be yours." 

Korra snapped her hips one more time powerfully and Asami cried out when her knot slipped in with a loud pop. Asami came immediately. She was so full she couldn't breathe. Her body jolted and she pulsed around her entire length. She wasn't even finished with her orgasm when Korra latched her teeth onto her throat in a mating bite. The bite sent her crashing into another hard trembling orgasm that made her vision white. She shook and jolted violently panting and gulping for air. 

Just when she thought it couldn't get any better Korra groaned loudly and started cumming. The hot liquid pouring into her womb sent her into another fit of trembles. She was arching up and pulsing hard, milking every jet of cum from Korra's cock that she could. Asami loved the look on Korra's face, lost in bliss releasing jet after jet of hot cum until there was nothing left to give. 

Asami's stomach to taut and full and her body tingled all over. Korra collapsed on top of her with a long exhausted groan and heard her breathing even out to deep low breaths. 

Asami smirked with pride. She wore this strong alpha out so badly that she literally passed out right after her orgasm. She wanted to feel angry that she gave in to her instincts. She wanted to feel disgusted that she let her enemy mate with her and bite her and fill her with cum. But she couldn't. The only thing she could think of was how amazingly beautiful she was in the midst of bliss. How strong her muscles felt rippling under her finger tips as she pounded her into the floor. How she made her a mess of groans and whimpers lost in her rut. How her belly was engorged and full of her cum. And most importantly, how she really, REALLY, wanted to do it again. 

...

Azula couldn't feel her legs. Her mate's heat was incredibly powerful and she was absolutely insatiable. Powerful alpha as she was, she found herself completely powerless to deny her omega everything she desired. Every little whim. Every little quirk. Azula wanted to give it to her all. 

She wondered if it had anything to do with allowing her to bite her back. That was strictly forbidden in the Fire Nation. It was believed by the misogynistic pigs who ran the government, that an alpha loses their power when they allow one omega to claim them. 

Azula didn't care. Ty Lee was wonderful. She was so beautiful and in between sessions she talked about her life and Azula found her fascinating and interesting. She wanted to actually get to know her and be her friend not just fuck her and nothing else like all the other alphas in this nation. 

Azula found that those hushed conversations in the dark actually made the sex better. Unlike her inexperienced brother, Azula took many lovers. She slept with practically every omega servant in the palace, several betas, and one alpha who was pissing her off so she bent him over a table and fucked him in the ass. Her experiences were always extremely pleasurable for both parties, even the reluctant alpha male, but all of them paled in comparison to Ty Lee. 

No matter which way she fucked her, it was always so much better than anything else she ever experienced. Ty Lee on her hands and knees made Azula cum so much the knot barely kept all the cum inside. Ty Lee up against the wall made Azula's knees buckle from the force of the orgasm. Ty Lee riding her on the bed made Azula cum so hard she actually passed out straight afterwards. 

The first time she felt Ty Lee's mouth on her she became absolutely addicted and found herself wanting to pleasure her omega all the time. Azula spent a considerable amount of time after that with her hand in between Ty Lee's legs and she went down on her several times even though Azula had never done that for absolutely anyone. In fact she never even heard of an alpha in the Fire Nation who gave their omega partners oral sex. 

They were insane for not doing it. They were missing out! Azula was addicted to her sweet tangy taste and loved the way Ty Lee's powerful thighs clenched around her head and her moans turned in loud needy whimpers. 

Other alphas who refused to do this because of their pride were just stupid. 

When she finally emerged from their bedroom nearly a entire week later, Ozai was angry. She stepped in to throne room alone, having left her mate spent and passed out in their bed just moments before, and received the onslaught of red-faced screaming from her father. 

"How could you let that omega bite you!" he yelled making all his generals and counselors cower away in fear. Azula stood up tall and fierce even though on the inside she felt a small twinge of fear. "You are the princess of the Fire Nation! You could be Fire Lord one day Azula and you let yourself become weak by letting an omega claim you!" 

"It doesn't make her weak." 

Everyone looked at Zuko who stepped into the throne room looking fierce and determined. Azula had never seen him like that. I guess sex changed him. 

"Azula is one of the most powerful firebenders in the nation father," Zuko said. "Her power and her skills aren't diminished because she chose to commit to one omega. In fact I think it makes her even stronger cause now she will fight even harder to protect our nation." 

Ozai looked stunned and Azula smirked. "That's right father," Azula said. "Send any challengers my way and I'll show that I'm still the best firebender you got." 

Zuko pulled down his collar and revealed a fresh mating mark on his throat. "Same here. I will fight for my mate. When my pups are born they will know that I love their mother and she's not just an incubator." 

Azula's chest swelled with pride. Maybe Zuko would make a good Fire Lord after all. She stood tall with him not backing down even though Ozai looked enraged. 

After a moment Ozai smirked and said, "Bold of you both to defy me. Bold, and extremely dangerous. It will be interesting to see which one of you will become the new Fire Lord." 

Zuko glanced at her with a small smile that portrayed challenge but also affection. "May the best alpha win." 

...

"Korra?" Asami said looking at the naked panting woman beside her. 

"Hmm?" 

"Can you set up a visit to the Fire Nation?" 

Korra looked at her in surprise. "The Fire Nation? I know you originally came from there but from everything you've told me you never knew the Fire Nation. You were born and raised in Republic City. I would have thought you would want to visit there."

"I do of course," Asami said. "My dad has sent me updates and Republic City is thriving. The steel trade to the Water Tribes have improved our economy and he is working extremely well with Kuvira. That's why it's more urgent that I visit the Fire Nation palace. As royalty, they will welcome you and by extension me." 

Dawning seemed to cross Korra's face. "Ah the other part of the deal which I find abhorrent. Omegas are to be cherished and worshipped, not traded like cattle. You must be so worried about your friends." 

Asami nodded with a frown. "It's been over three months. They're probably pregnant and locked in a room all the time. I don't even want to imagine everything they've gone through. Not everyone is sweet and caring to their omega mates."

Korra smiled and pulled Asami into and affectionate cuddle. "We are negotiating a trade with them now. They are trying to expand their water supply and we have machines we made from bending that creates unlimited water supply." 

Asami looked at her in shock. "Wait really?" 

Korra nodded. "It works through waterbending, but your father is helping us make it mechanical so we can trade it with the Fire Nation. Even the Earth Empire expressed interest. That could be the excuse we need to visit the Fire Nation and check on your friends." 

Asami sat up excitedly. "If you make the machinery cyclical, it can create a sort of loop. In theory, it can recycle water constantly. You can even include a filtration system that constantly cleans any types of liquids and turns it into clean water. We can even add mechanisms to make the machines more powerful with other elements. You guys use waterbending but with a few tweaks it can be powered by firebending or even earthbending." 

Korra sat up stunned. "I know you told me you were an engineer, but holy crap. Why wait for your dad to find some free time to come build it when we have you?" 

Asami looked at her excitedly. "I can build it? Really?" 

Korra smiled at her. "I didn't know you wanted to do things like that. I will have the servants prepare you a work station just tell them everything you need." 

Asami laughed and hugged Korra tightly. "Oh thank you Korra! Thank you so much!" 

Korra hugged her tight and pulled her onto her lap. She gently kissed the mating scar on Asami's throat and caressed her hair softly. "Anything for my omega." 

Asami moaned softly then kissed Korra roughly. She shoved down onto the bed then straddled her hips with a smirk. "And I know exactly how to thank you." 

...

"I want you two to handle the Water Tribe princess," Ozai said waving a hand. "I have no patience for waterbenders. I've been in negotiations with their Chief about a machine they created that makes a constant water supply. The Chief's Alpha daughter will be coming to demonstrate the machine and finish the negotiations." 

"We can handle it father," Zuko said. 

Ozai looked at Azula firmly. "We want good relations with the Water Tribe, so be on your best behavior."

Azula scoffed. "I know how to be civil father." 

"I'll keep an eye on her," Zuko added with a playful nudge. 

Azula growled at him in annoyance. Ozai didn't look amused. "Have the servants prepare a room for the princess and her mate." 

"Her mate is coming too?" Azula said. "In that case Ty Lee and Mai will be with us." 

Ozai snarled. "Your pregnant omegas need not be seen." 

"Father," Zuko said calmly. "The Water Tribe has different traditions than us. They worship their omegas. We might do better at negotiations if Azula and I show that we respect our omegas." 

Azula smirked at him. Smart boy. He already thinks like a Fire Lord. "Agreed," she said. 

Ozai grumbled then said, "very well." 

Azula and Zuko walked back to Azula's room side by side laughing and giving each other a high five. 

"We make a good team sis," Zuko said. "Whichever one of us becomes Fire Lord next, the other one should be their top consultant." 

"The second in command," Azula said puffing out her chest. "I can live with that." 

"What if I'm the second in command?" 

"Oh come of Zu-zu," Azula scoffed. "You are level-headed and intelligent and also the eldest. Father would be a fool to pick anyone else." 

They entered Azula's room where Ty Lee and Mai were sitting with their Uncle Iroh drinking tea and playing Pai Sho. 

"Oh hey!" Ty Lee greeted cheerfully making Azula melt. God she loved that smile. "How did it go with your father?" 

"He wants us to negotiate a deal with the Water Tribe princess," Azula said. 

"Ah not Tonraq then?" Iroh said. "Tonraq is a great man, I am sure his daughter is also great." 

"We would like you to be with us as our mates," Zuko said. "The princess is bringing her mate." 

Mai shot up out of her chair. "Asami?" 

Ty Lee let out a cheerful cry. "Oh yes we get to see Asami again!" 

"Who is Asami?" Azula said growling with jealousy. 

"No one you need to worry about," Ty Lee said curling up to Azula's side and kissing her mating her. "I am yours Azula. Asami is another Omega, our friend from Republic City." 

"Yes," Mai said. "When we volunteered to become your mates, Asami, who is the daughter of the President of Republic city, was betrothed to the princess of the Water Tribe as a Peace Offering." 

"Hmm," Zuko hummed. "She must be worried about you if she knows anything about Fire Nation culture." 

"She knows everything about Fire Nation culture," Ty Lee said. "Her ancestry is Fire Nation." 

"She must have asked her alpha to bring her here on purpose," Iroh said with a small smile. "Water Tribe alphas never deny their omegas." 

Mai snorted. "I bet Asami took full advantage of that." 

"Well if you are good friends with her, it's even better that you will be with us during the negotiation," Zuko said. "I hope we have made you happy here and when your friend sees that she will encourage Princess Korra to give us a good deal." 

"Princess Korra?" Ty Lee scoffed. "Oh no way Zuko, if Asami is coming she will do the negotiations herself. She did them for everything in Republic City. No one can negotiate like her." 

"We have to negotiate with an omega?" Azula said in surprise. 

Ty Lee grinned and kissed her jawline gently. "You shouldn't underestimate us Azula." 

...

"This palace is giant," Asami said clinging onto Korra arm as they walked down the hall to the conference hall. The firebender guards led the front while their two waterbender escorts trailed behind them. 

"The only palace better is the palace of Ba Sing Se," Korra said. "But we will see that soon enough. Once we are settled here, we will go visit Kuvira." 

"I appreciate you bringing me," Asami said. 

Korra laughed. "Are you kidding Asami? You are a way better negotiator than me. Plus, I am not so sure I would have been able to resist being away from you for so long." 

"Me neither," Asami said cuddling into her shoulder and purring. 

"Princess Korra," a tall lean firebender in royal armor said at the doorway of the conference hall. "Princess' Korra's mate. Welcome to our humble abode. I am Prince Zuko." 

"Humble is an understatement," Korra said smiling. "Thank you for having us Prince Zuko." 

They followed Zuko into the room where a girl in the same armor was standing beside Ty Lee and Mai who were seated at the table. Asami wanted to rush them but restrained herself. 

"This is my sister Princess Azula," Zuko said. "My mate Mai, and my sister's mate Ty Lee. But I believe you already know them correct Consort Asami?" 

Ty Lee jumped out of her chair excitedly and jumped Asami with a tight hug. Korra saw the instantaneous possessive reaction from Azula and stood up tall and defensive. 

Zuko quickly diffused the situation by making Azula sit at one side of the table beside Ty Lee's chair. Korra saw her visibly relax when Ty Lee let Asami go and Mai pulled her in for a hug as well. 

"How are you guys doing? You okay?" Asami said looking between them worriedly. 

"We are great," Ty Lee said smiling cheerfully. "Azula and Zuko aren't like the other Fire Nation alphas. They treat us well and allowed us to bite them back." 

Asami looked surprised. 

"Yes," Mai agreed. "Both Ty Lee and I are expecting our first litter of pups." 

"That is great news!" Korra said cheerfully. "Congratulations." Zuko and Azula acknowledged that with pride. "Asami and I aren't there yet. But the moment she's ready, I will happily deliver." 

Asami flushed and both Ty Lee and Mai gave her a teasing smirk. Azula let out a short laugh and said, "I'm sure you will." 

Zuko cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Let's start the negotiations shall we?" 

...

-Epilogue: 10 years later-

Aang smiled widely and opened his arms in welcome. "Thank you great leaders for joining us at the Eastern Air Temple for this peace dinner. Today marks the 10th anniversary of the day that peace reigned between all our Nations. We have stood together in peace for a decade and I hope to continue it for all the upcoming decades."

Aang motioned to the different people at the giant table. "From the Earth Empire we have the Great Uniter and her mate, Kuvira and Baatar Jr. as well as the metalbender ambassadors Lin, Su, and Toph Beifong. 

"From the Water Tribe we have Princess and Prince Eska and Desdna from the Northern Water Tribe, and from the Southern Water Tribe former Chief Tonraq and his mate Senna, current Chief Korra and her mate Asami, and Chieftans Katara and Sokka. 

"And finally from the Fire Nation we have Fire Lord Zuko and his mate Mai as well as his second in command and grand consultant Princess Azula and her mate Ty Lee." 

The table erupted in polite claps and Aang continued, "I hope you enjoy this dinner of Air Nation delicacies. We are happy to serve you and continue to keep the peace in our world. I am happy that my pups Bumi, Kya, and Tenzin are outside right now playing with your pups and they will grow up together in peace and harmony." 

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to expand this more because it has the potential to be a long fully developed story but I decided to keep it as a one shot. Hope you enjoyed it. Prompts welcome. Tumblr: @buttercup_ali


End file.
